German patent specification DE 102 23 074 C1 describes a device to expel liquid from a wiping element that is held on a wiping head of a surface cleaning device so as to form a wiping surface. The device has a container in which a wiping element holding device that accommodates the wiping element as well as a driving device are arranged, wherein the wiping element holding device can be driven by means of the driving device so as to rotate around an axis of rotation. In order to further develop the device in such a way that it entails less energy consumption, the wiping element holding device forms a receiving means into which the wiping element can be inserted with a surface normal of the wiping surface aligned at an angle to the axis of rotation.
Japanese patent application JP 2000350691 A describes a mop dryer that uses a motor to make the mop rotate together with the handle. A holder for the handle is likewise provided.
German patent application DE 103 11 812 B3 describes a device for rinsing out and spin drying a wiping body that is mounted on a wiping head of a surface cleaning device. A container is provided having a rinsing region and a spin dryer region, whereby a wiping head mount is rotatably mounted in the spin dryer region and this wiping head mount can accommodate the wiping head with the wiping body and can be rotated by means of a drive device in order to remove moisture from the wiping body. In order to attain a compact design, the container surrounds the rinsing region and the spin dryer region, whereby the container forms a dividing wall below the spin dryer region so as to cover the drive compartment where the drive device is accommodated.
German patent application DE 103 11 799 B3 describes a similar device that has an additional washing head holder against which a washing pad can be pressed flat so as to allow thorough cleaning.
WO 9214394 and DE 162 88 58 describe devices to dry a mopping device by means of spinning.
The prior-art devices for drying a wiping device or wiping mop or wiping cover have an electrically or manually operated (DE 102 23 074 C1) drive device arranged in a bucket. Consequently, the user has to hold the wiping device—or, as described in JP 2000350691 A—anchor it in a holder and concurrently switch on the devices for drying, or else drive the devices using a hand crank or a foot pedal, which is awkward and time-consuming, in addition to which it also calls for a great deal of skill. In the case of a foot drive, the user even has to keep his balance on one leg in order to actuate the device.